


L'amour réserve toujours des surprises

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Scott et Stiles sont encore au collège, ils préparent une pièce de théâtre et Scott va lui faire une révélation choc...





	1. Sciles

Le problème de Stiles ? Il était amoureux. Enfin ça, pour le moment, ça passait au second plan. Son plus gros problème actuel, c'est qu'il avait été désigné pour jouer Juliette.

Scott et lui étaient encore au collège, leur classe avait décidé de faire une pièce de théâtre pour la fin de l'année sur Roméo et Juliette. Mais voilà, quand ils décidèrent des rôles, il n'était pas du tout attentif. Non, son regard était fixé sur Scott, son meilleur ami. Il observait sa nuque, imaginant à quel point sa peau pouvait être douce et chaude à cet endroit-là. Pendant ce temps, vu que personne ne voulait faire Juliette, quelqu'un proposa Stiles, et comme le sus-nommé ne réagissait pas, tout le monde opta pour ce choix. Comme personne d'autre que Scott n'accepterait d'embrasser Stiles, Roméo était tout désigné. Bon, en vrai, c'était Scott qui s'était proposé et personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient.

Bien sûr quand Stiles s'en rendit compte, lui, il avait quelque chose à y redire ! Mais c'était trop tard. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans cette galère. Bien sûr, vous vous dîtes que jouer une pièce de théâtre n'est pas une si grosse galère que ça, mais jouer Roméo et Juliette avec la personne que vous aimez mais qui ne doit se rendre compte de rien ? C'était une toute autre histoire, bien sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il aimait Scott, et tout autant qu'il lui cachait, ne voulant pas détruire leur amitié.

« Ho Scott, Scott... Pourquoi es-tu donc Scott ? » Le Scott en question rigola doucement.

« C'est pas Scott dans le texte, c'est Roméo !

\- Ha ben merci, franchement, tu mériterais 10 points pour gryffondor ! Je sais lire mais Scott te va bien mieux que Romeo ! Personne gobera que que tu t'appelles Romeo ! Billevesées que tout ceci !

\- Dit-il convaincu de ses propos...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu serais bien plus crédible en prenant une guitare pour me conter mes louanges !

\- Des louanges... je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître, un psaume à la rigueur...

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Je ne te demandes pas les tribulations de Jésus, non plus ! Juste me chanter... ce que tu ressens pour moi, par exemple ?

\- Hm... attends. »

Stiles se demandait ce qu'allait chercher son ami. Ils étaient sur la scène, à répéter tout deux alors que les autres faisaient une pause, certainement qu'ils ne reviendraient pas d'ailleurs. Et alors ? Ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment intégré à la classe, ils ne les aimaient pas. Ou l'inverse, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance du moment qu'ils étaient à deux.

Scott et Stiles étaient constamment ensemble, peu importe que le reste du monde se retourne contre eux du moment qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien de Roméo et Juliette, ils étaient simplement fais pour être ensemble et personne ne pourrait jamais les en empêcher, voilà tout. L'anxiété commençait à gagner l'hyperactif avant qu'il ne voit son brun revenir avec une guitare.

« J'en ai trouvé une ! Bon, je l'ai emprunté à la salle de musique mais personne ne dira rien... » Stiles rit doucement, voilà qu'il déteignait sur son meilleur ami.

« Et donc ? Tu vas me chanter une chanson ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Scott lui sourit. Il n'imaginait peut-être pas à quel point ça pouvait faire plaisir au fils du shérif, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir de bonheur à la seconde même où Scott commença à jouer. Il savait qu'il avait pris des cours de guitare mais ne l'avait encore jamais entendu chanter.

« Avec mon meilleur ami Stilinski, on a quelques péripéties,

Quand bien même je ferais de la zoologie, lui et moi c'est pour la vie,

On se connait depuis toujours,

Entre nous, c'est encore mieux que l'amour,

Sa façon de me fixer de ses yeux marrons,

J'ai l'impression de souvent passer pour un con,

Mais son sourire me suffit pour porter cette croix,

Il est mon ami, mon frère, tout ce en quoi je crois... »

Il s'arrêta et sourit doucement en voyant Stiles le regarder, tout ému et devenant un peu rouge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations d'affections, même si le brun était proche de lui et très tactile... entre mecs on ne parlait pas trop des sentiments, tout ça, encore moins quand on arrivait à l'adolescence.

« Bon c'est peut-être un peu court et un peu pourri, mais pas trop mal pour de l'improvisation, non ? »

Stiles détourna son regard, essayant de reprendre contenance, après tout, Scott ne devait pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments, jamais.

« Moui, c'était pas mal. J'espère que tu feras mieux pour la prochaine fois. » Scott rit doucement en observant son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

« Si on reprenait la répétition ?

\- Ouais... J'ai du mal avec le texte. Et puis avoue qu'un rôle de fille ça ne me va pas du tout ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont choisis ! Lydia aurait bien mieux convenu !

\- Parce qu'on connait tes talents d'acteurs et que personne n'aurait pu mieux faire le premier rôle de la pièce.

\- Pff... je ne peux même pas te donner tors... tu sais vraiment comment me convaincre, toi !

\- évidemment, on n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien. »

Nouveau sourire échangé des deux. Stiles prit son texte en s'installant sur un meuble. Il n'allait pas pouvoirs mémoriser tout ça, encore moins le dire en public, il allait forcément avoir des trous... il devrait certainement improviser en espérant que ça passe.

« écoute ça, ils ont réussis à caser cuisse de nymphe dans le texte ! Mais qui case ça ?! À part 50 nuances de roses...

\- Je suis sûr que tu arriverais à le caser si tu le voulais...

\- Ho arrête, à t'écouter on pourrait croire que je sais tout faire.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Scott sourit en rejoignant son meilleur ami sur son meuble, qui déglutit légèrement en sentant leur nouvelle proximité.

« Hé bien.. non.. ce n'est pas vrai... »

Les deux s'observaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans dire quoi que ce soit. C'était étrange, Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais il avait le cœur qui commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il avait drôlement envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, là, tout de suite.

« Stiles ?

\- Hm ? Oui, Scott ?

\- On n'a pas encore répété la scène du baiser, tu veux le faire ?

\- Heu.. je... je me sens pas prêt, enfin... un baiser entre mecs, quand même...

\- Mais c'est pour de faux. » Et bien, c'était justement son problème. « Enfin... peut-être pas. »

… Quoi ? Stiles haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ou alors, il comprenait. Mais il n'était pas sûr et cherchait une réponse dans le regard de Scott qui posait sa main sur la sienne.

« Ferme les yeux... »

Lui susurra le brun. Stiles obtempéra facilement, et fut tout de même surpris quand il sentit les lèvres de Scott se poser doucement sur les siennes pour les goûter. L'hyperactif répondit d'abord légèrement, sentant son cœur être pris de soubresauts. Il hésitait, mais finalement, voyant que son meilleur ami continuait de l'embrasser, passa sa main libre sur sa nuque pour appuyer dessus et approfondir le baiser.

En réalité, ça faisait pas mal de temps que Scott savait ses sentiments et ils étaient réciproque. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet, et puis... il fallait bien avouer que voir Stiles gêné, c'était tout simplement trop bon. Comme le baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que caché derrière le décor, quelqu'un les observait. L'élève, là depuis déjà un moment, se demanda si, éventuellement, ils étaient polygames...


	2. Scilackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott et Stiles sont ensemble. Mais un troisième jeune homme va vouloir se joindre à eux.

Depuis la fin du collège, Stiles et Scott étaient ensemble secrètement. En public, ils agissaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme ça entre eux depuis les répétitions pour une pièce de Théâtre où Scott avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il était fou de lui.

En fait, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était au courant, quelqu'un qui avait entendu leur conversation, puis vu leur baiser. Il réfléchissait à comment les avoir tous les deux dans son lit. Il les voulait, tous les deux. Il avait patiemment attendu jusque-là, à présent ils étaient au lycée et Jackson réussit à les coincer dans les vestiaires.

"J'suis au courant, pour vous deux." Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils.

"Pardon ?

\- Ouais, pas besoin de faire les innocents, je vous ai vu vous embrasser lors de la répétition pour Roméo et Juliette.

\- Oh ! Mais ça c'était pour répéter Jackson ! Tu te doutes bien que moi et Scott, enfin...

\- Pas la peine Stilinski ! Ne me prends pas pour un con.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jackson ?" Demanda Scott dans le plus grand calme.

"Un plan à trois." Stiles poussa un petit cri étouffé.

"Un plan... tu veux coucher avec nous ?

\- Ouais." On pourrait croire que Stiles venait de voir un ovni.

"ça va pas la tête ?

\- C'est ça ou je révèle à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble." Scott avait l'air de réfléchir, tandis que Stiles tournait son regard vers lui.

"Après tout, Jackson est bien gaulé... pourquoi pas ?" Et merde, il savait que c'était le genre de plan qui allait finir par lui plaire.

"Juste une fois, alors." Jackson sourit en coin, il savait que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Le capitaine de Lacrosse enleva son haut sous le regard des deux autres.

"Quoi ? Ici ? Maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On est seul tous les trois, non ?" Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard. Jackson n'avait pas tort.

"D'accord.. Tu as une idée pour les positions ?" Jackson esquissa un sourire en coin. Bien sûr, il y avait longuement réfléchis.

"Stiles, je veux que tu te mettes nu, et que tu t'allonges sur le banc." l'hyperactif déglutit doucement.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, n'est-ce pas ?" Jackson roula des yeux.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas une brute."

Stiles obtempéra donc pendant que Jackson mettait à disposition une boite de préservatif qui allait grandement leur servir. Nu et allongé sur ce banc, Stiles se sentit rougir. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi soumis de sa vie.

Sortant son propre membre, Jackson se caressa un instant sous le regard des deux autres, juste le temps d'être assez dur pour enfiler un préservatif. Puis il le présenta à la bouche de l'hyperactif.

"Suce-moi." Stiles commença, un peu timidement, à lécher le gland, puis explora plus loin, faisant doucement soupirer Jackson. "Scott, prépare-le.

\- Que je le prépare... Ha, d'accord !"

Le brun commençait à devenir tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas que cette situation lui ferait tant d'effet. Il caressa les cuisses de son hyperactif avant de venir lécher son intimité, remontant sur ses bourses qu'il suçota tendrement, faisant gémir Stiles contre le membre qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

Il lui enfila enfin un préservatif à son tour, en profitant pour passer un coup de langue le long du membre avant de revenir titiller son anneau de chair de sa langue humide. Voyant que l'endroit réagissait bien - ainsi que Stiles - il commença à le doigter tout en venant prendre son membre à présent parfaitement bien tendu en bouche.

Stiles gémit de plus belle, prenant le sexe de Jackson plus profondément en bouche, le faisant râler de plaisir. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi excité de sa vie.

"Scott... Pénètre-le à présent." Le brun haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec son petit-ami pour obtenir son accord. Il le voulait. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et se releva, déboutonna enfin son jean pour laisser son érection sortir et enfila un préservatif. Il prit les hanches de Stiles en main et le pénétra lentement, le laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Une fois arriver jusqu'à la garde, il soupira doucement de bien être et Jackson en profita pour attirer un peu le brun à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, attrapant les cheveux du Stilinski pour mieux contrôler les vas et viens dans sa bouche. Scott commença à bouger assez régulièrement en lui, faisant lentement perdre la tête à Stiles sous tant de plaisir.

"Maintenant, on échange de place." Soupira Jackson à Scott.

Le McCall se retira doucement de Stiles qui soupira de frustration, mais pas bien longtemps puisque la queue de Jackson vint à nouveau le remplir, celle de Scott entre ses lèvres, la cadence reprit de plus belle. Le plaisir était réellement à son paroxysme et Stiles se sentait perdre pied. Il ne savait pas si Jackson était si doué ou si c'était le fait d'avoir deux hommes rien que pour lui mais bon sang... c'était génial.

Son sexe commençant à devenir douloureux, il dut se prendre en main pour jouir enfin alors que Jackson et Scott arrivaient eux aussi à leur fin, dans des râles viril de plaisir.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, Jackson vint embrasser les lèvres de Stiles, puis à nouveau celle de Scott.

"Vous deux, ne comptez pas que ce ne sera qu'une seule fois."

Finit-il par dire. Puis, il jeta son préservatif avant de se rhabiller et partir, laissant les deux amoureux qu'il aimait.

Scott soupira, tout en prenant place aux cotés de son amant.

"On est dans la merde.

\- Ouais. Mais c'était génial."

Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.


End file.
